verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Globale Erwärmung
Die Globale Erwärmung bezeichnet das Steigen der Durchschnittstemperatur der Erde infolge einer Veränderung im Wärmehaushalt. In der heutigen Zeit wird es häufig als Schlagwort für eine bevorstehende, durch antropogene Einflüsse hervorgerufene, Erwärmung verwendet. Auch wenn der wissenschaftliche Mainstream von der Realität der Globalen Erwärmung ausgeht, gibt es zahlreiche Kritiker dieser Theorie, insbesondere Zahlreiche Kritiker des "Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change" (IPCC), einer Sachverständigengruppe der UNO. In einigen Verschwörungstheorien wird die Globale Erwärmung auch als Erfindung zur Einschränkung der Freiheiten der Menschen und Bevölkerungsreduktion betrachtet. Hierbei ist wichtig zu bedenken, dass es unabhängig von Akzeptanz und Realität der Theorie des Klimawandels es auf allen Seiten Profiteure gibt, so dass davon auszugehen ist das auch eine Menge Falschinformationen gestreut werden und sehr viel Lobbyismus betrieben wird. Grundlagen Klimahaushalt solare Strahlung Die Energiequelle der Erde ist die Sonne, welche die Erde mit solarer Strahlung bestrahlt. Diese wird von Wolken, Atmosphäre und Erdoberfläche zu unterschiedlichen Teilen reflektiert und absorbiert. Die absorbierte Strahlung erwärmt ihr Medium und wird als terrestrische Strahlung wieder abgestrahlt (vgl. Schwarzkörper Strahlung). Terrestrische Strahlung Terrestrische Strahlung ist Wärmestrahlung, die von der Erde abgegeben wird und sich in ihrer Wellenlänge von solarer Strahlung unterscheidet. Auch sie wird unterschiedlich von Wolken und Atmosphäre reflektiert und absorbiert oder strahlt ins All hinaus. Hierbei spielen die sogenannten "Treibhausgase" wie Wasser, CO2 oder Methan eine Rolle, da sie die terrestrische Strahlung besonders absorbieren, wodurch das Entweichen der Strahlung ins All verzögert wird und die Erde eine gewisse Temperatur hält. Klimageschichte Das Klima hat sich seit Bestehen der Erde stetig verändert, wobei nicht zuletzt auch Veränderungen der Atmosphäre durch die Natur eine Rolle spielten. Zur Unterteilung wird zwischen Warmklima und Eiszeitalter unterschieden, wobei Eiszeitalter die Zeiten sind, in denen sich an den Polkappen Eis bildet (Im Durchschnitt der 5 Milliarden Jahre Erdgeschichte bilden sie eher die Ausnahme). In einem Eiszeitalter kommt mit einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit zu einem Abwechseln von Kaltzeiten (Glaziale) und Warmzeiten (Interglaziale). Wir leben seit etwa 2,6 Millionen Jahren in einem Eiszeitalter, dem Quartär, und seit etwa 11700 Jahren in einer Warmzeit, dem Holozän. Auch in dieser Warmzeit kommt es noch zu Klimaschwankungen, wobei die Auswirkung dieser zum Teil nur lokal sind. Zu den letzten dieser Schwankungen gehören u.a. die Mittelalterliche Warmzeit (9. bis 14. Jh.) und die Kleine Eiszeit (15. bis 19. Jh.). Obwohl zwischen diesen genannten nur ein Durchschnittstemperaturunterschied von etwa 1°C bestand, hatte dies einen großen Einfluss auf das Leben der Menschen, so kam es in der kleinen Eiszeit zu Hungernöten, zur Hexenverfolgung und zu zahlreichen staatlichen Umbrüchen, welche nicht zuletzt auf die schlechte Lage der Bauern zurückzuführen sind. anthropogener Treibhauseffekt Die Theorie zum anthropogenen Treibhauseffekt geht davon aus, dass der durch den Menschen verursachte Anteil an Treibhausgasen wie Kohlenstoffdioxid und Methan (Viehzucht) eine signifikante Veränderung des Klimahaushalts der Erde erzeugen und letztendlich zu einer Erwärmung führe. Z.T. wird davon ausgegangen, dass dies noch von der "Globalen Verdunkelung" überlagert ist, d.h., dass durch industrielle Luftverschmutzung ein größerer Anteil an solarer Strahlung ins All reflektiert wurde, was die Erwärmung gebremst, wenn nicht sogar für eine Abkühlung gesorgt hat. Da dieser Effekt aber durch eine allgemein (optisch-)sauberere Industrie vermindert wird, könnte möglicherweise der Effekt der Globalen Erwärmung schwerer zu tragen kommen als bisher angenommen. Methan als natürlicher Verstärker Der Wirkung von Methan als Treibhaus-Gas wird etwa auf ein 23-faches als die des CO2 geschätzt. Es gibt die Befürchtung, dass eine schon kleine Erwärmung durch eine vermehrte Freisetzung von Methan sich potenzieren könnte. Als Ursache hierfür wird oft das Auftauen von Permafrostböden genannt. Große Landflächen würden sich so in Sümpfe verwandeln, die mehr Methan produzieren. Bei einer Erwärmung der Ozeane um etwa 5 K droht desweiteren die Gefahr, dass sich große Mengen Methanhydrat in gasförmiges Methan umwandeln und die Erde weiter aufheizen. Vermutlich hat ein ähnliches Szenario an der Grenze vom Perm zum Trias zu dem bisher größten bekannten Massenaussterben geführt. Infolge einer übermäßig starken Vulkanischen Aktivität wurde das Klima durch große Mengen CO2 aufgeheizt, wodurch wiederum die Freisetzung des Methans bewirkt wurde. Das Resultat war eine Erderwärmung um etwa 10 K, welche etwa 95 % aller meeresbewohnenden Arten sowie ca. 66 % aller landbewohnenden Arten aussterben ließ. Kritik an der Theorie der Globalen Erwärmung Die Kritiker an der Theorie der Globalen Erwärmung bildet keinen einheitlichen Block, so unterscheiden sich die Auffassungen in den Fragen ob eine globale Erwärmung stattfindet, wodurch diese verursacht ist (insbesondere ob diese von Menschen verursacht ist) und welche Folgen eine Globale Erwärmung hätte. Es bestehe kein Konsens zum anthropogen verursachten Treibhauseffekt Da für Außenstehende der wissenschaftliche Gehalt von bestimmten Aussagen schwer nachzuvollziehen ist, wird häufig versucht die Wahrheit anhand des Konsenses der Wissenschaftler bzw. den Mehrheitsmeinungen der Wissenschaftler zu erfahren. Aber bereits hierüber sind unterschiedliche Aussagen im Umlauf, wobei jede Seite die Meinungsmehrheit auf ihrer Seite reklamiert. Einige Umfragen versuchten ein solches Meinungsbild zu liefern: *Is there agreement amongst climate scientists on the IPCC AR4 WG1? *Examining the Scientific Consensus on Climate Change Vielfach gibt es aber Kritik an Umfragen wegen tendenzieller oder ungenauer Formulierungen oder der Auswahl von repräsentativen Wissenschaftlern. Es bleibt hierbei aber auch festzustellen, dass unter den Kritikern des anthropogenen Treibhauseffekts auch einander widersprechende Meinungen existieren. Darüber hinaus ist natürlich die Sinnhaftigkeit der Feststellung eines Konsenses in Frage zu stellen, da sachliche Richtigkeit bekanntlich keine Frage von Meinungen ist. Andere Ursachen für CO2-Anstieg Einige Kritiker verweisen darauf, dass natürliche Ursachen wie etwa Vulkane bei weitem mehr CO2 ausstoßen würden als die Menschen. Dem entgegen wird argumentiert, dass in den letzten 10.000 Jahren die CO2 Konzentration bei etwa 280 ppm gelegen habe, im Verlauf des letzten Jahrhunderts aber auf 381 ppm (um 36%) angestiegen sei. Desweiteren sei neben dem CO2-Ausstoß auch die massive Rodung von Wäldern dafür verantwortlich, dass weniger CO2 aus der Atmosphäre gebunden werde. CO2 ist nicht der Verursacher der Globalen Erwärmung CO2-Konzentration ist zu gering Einige Kritiker des anthropogenen Treibhauseffekts führen als Argument auf, dass der CO2-Anteil in der Atmosphäre viel zu gering sei um das Klima zu beeinflussen. Der CO2 Gehalt der Luft lag 2006 bei 381 ppm (10-6) also rund 1/2500 oder 0,381 Promille. Kritiker dieses Standpunktes verweisen darauf, dass letztendlich die physikalischen Eigenschaften von CO2 auch bei kleineren Konzentrationen zum Tragen kämen. Andere Ursachen einer Globalen Erwärmung Erwärmung durch stärkere Sonnenaktivität Der dänische Klimaforscher Henrik Svensmark stellte einen Zusammenhang zwischen der Sonnenaktivität und der Wolkenbildung auf der Erde her. Die Sonnenaktivität lässt sich anhand der Sonnenflecken messen und unterliegt einem 11-Jahre-Zyklus indem die Aktivität Steigt und Fällt. Svensmark stellte fest, dass in Zeiten starker Sonnenaktivität weniger Wolken gebildet werden und vermutet, dass in diesen Zeiten der Sonnenwind die kosmische Strahlung von der Erde stärker abschirmt, was zu einer geringeren Wolkenbildung führt. Da Wolken solare Strahlung reflektieren bedeutet dies, dass verstärke Sonnenaktivität mit einer Erwärmung einhergehen müsste. Als ein Beleg für diese Theorie wird die Kleine Eiszeit gesehen, da diese mit dem Maunder-Minimum zusammenfällt (welches allerdings relativ ungenau dokumentiert ist). Auch ließe sich mit dem Modell eine Abkühlung zwischen den 1940ern und 1970ern erklären, welche viele Klimakritiker als Gegenargument für den anthropogenen Treibhauseffekt betrachten. Kritisch zu betrachten ist, dass diese Übereinstimmung zwischen Sonnenaktivität und Temperaturdurchschnitt sich nur ergibt, wenn man die Sonnenaktivität über 11 Jahre mittelt. Ein direkter Einfluss der Sonnenaktivität über die Schwankung der auf der Erde eingestrahlten Energiemenge (ca. 1364 W/m²) scheint hingegen als unwahrscheinlich, da diese grade mal 3 Promille ausmacht. Klimawandel auf anderen Planeten Als Beleg für den Einfluss der Sonne auf den irdischen Klimawandel wird nicht selten auch eine Erwärmung auf anderen Planeten des Sonnensystems hingewiesen. Kritiker dieses Arguments wiederum verweisen auf die schwere Vergleichbarkeit, während etwa Merkur und Mars kaum eine Atmosphäre besitzen, verfügt die Venus wiederum über eine weit dichtere Atmosphäre als die Erde. Die Planeten unterschieden sich auch in ihrer Albedo, also der Lichtreflexionsfähigkeit. Letztendlich seien die Wetter/Klima-Daten der anderen Planeten auch häufig kein Produkt einer direkten, kontinuierlichen Messung (wie sie nur auf der Erde möglich ist), sondern häufig punktuelle gemessene und aus anderen Faktoren bestimmte Werte. *Auf dem Mars wird es heiß Folgen einer globalen Erwärmung Globale Erwärmung sei ein positiver Effekt Einige Wissenschaftler vertreten den Standpunkt, dass die Globale Erwärmung auf die Erde und für die Menschheit einen positiven Effekt habe. Höhere Temperaturen und mehr Regenfälle würden das Pflanzenwachstum begünstigen und auch der CO2-Anstieg wirke sich positiv auf das Pflanzenwachstum aus, weshalb mit einer gesteigerten Nahrungsmittelproduktion gerechnet werden könnte. Kritiker dieses Standpunkts verweisen darauf, dass die Effekte-Komplex seien und die möglichen Folgen zu schwerwiegend, als dass man einen Risiko-Versuch in Terraforming durchführen könnte. Das letztendliche Resultat wird für viele Regionen sehr unterschiedlich ausfallen. Ein Wegschmelzen von Gletschern könnte vielen Regionen die Süßwasserquelle rauben, ein Anstieg des Meeresspiegels würde ebenso menschlichen Lebensraum zerstören. Auch bewirkt der CO2-Anstieg eine Versauerung der Meere, was dort zu einem Artensterben führen kann. Meeresspiegelanstieg Ein Häufig in die Kritik gezogener Punkt ist der prognostizierte Anstieg des Meeresspiegels durch eine globale Erwärmung. Hierbei sind zwei Effekte zu betrachten: Einerseits eine zusätzliche Wassermenge durch das Abschmelzen von Eis und andererseits die Volumenzunahme des Wassers bei einer Erwärmung. Ein häufig wiederzufindendes Argument ist, dass Eisflächen am Nordpol auf dem Wasser treiben und so genau dasselbe Volumen an Wasser verdrängen, wie sie im geschmolzenen Zustand ausfüllen würden. Dies ist korrekt, vernachlässigt aber, dass auf Grönland, in der Antarktis und an Berggletschern das Eis großteils auf Landflächen lagert und somit bisher nicht zum Meeresspiegel beitrug. Umgang mit einer Globalen Erwärmung Angst vor dem industriellen Kollaps Da mit fossilen, kohlenstoffhaltigen Brennstoffen große Teile der Energiewirtschaft verknüpft sind, wird häufig mit der Reduzierung der CO2-Emission Angst gemacht. Energie würde unbezahlbar werden und große Teile der Wirtschaft würden deshalb zusammenbrechen. Kritiker dieser Position verweisen auf die Möglichkeit einer Revolution durch erneuerbare Energiequellen. Diese würde einen enormen Absatzmarkt bieten, da der Energiemarkt schwer zu sättigen sei. Darüber hinaus werden auch politische Vorteile von erneuerbaren Energiequellen, etwa eine stärkere Unabhängigkeit gegenüber Ölförderländern (OPEC), angepriesen oder auf die Unsicherheit der zukünftigen Versorgung (Peak Oil) hingewiesen, welche eine Umstellung von fossiler auf erneuerbare Energie nur zu einer Frage der Zeit mache. Darüber hinaus sei Erdöl als Rohstoff für die Wirtschaft zu bedeutend sei um es einfach zu verbrennen. Anpassen anstatt Gegensteuern Einige sehen eine Globale Erwärmung durch einen Anstieg der CO2-Konzentration als gegeben an, kritisieren aber die Konsequenzen die aus dieser Erkenntnis gezogen werden. Da der letztendlich Effekt nicht mehr zu verhindern sei, sollte man anstatt die CO2-Emissionen zu reduzieren lieber auf einen Umgang mit den Konsequenzen der globalen Erwärmung hinarbeiten. Maßnahmen direkt gegen eine Erwärmung Im der Populärwissenschaft kursieren zahlreiche Ideen, wie man eine Globale Erwärmung bekämpfen könnte ohne den CO2-Ausstoß durch die Industrie zu reduzieren. Ideen sind hierbei etwa die Ausbringung Sonnenlicht-reflektierender Stoffe in der Atmosphäre (vgl. Chemtrails), die künstliche Anreicherung der Atmosphäre mit Wasserdampf bis hin zu Projekten die CO2 aus der Atmosphäre heraus filtern oder gar Reflektoren im Weltraum. Panikindustrie Auch wenn die Debatte um die Globale Erwärmung noch lange kein Ende gefunden hat, so lässt sich eines mit Sicherheit sagen: Viele Medien übertreiben in ihren Berichten maßlos! Die Vielfach heraufbeschworene Wetterkatastrophe erscheint schon deshalb unsinnig, da es in der Erdgeschichte Zeiten gab, in denen es weit wärmer war als heute. Die Erde wird sich aufgrund der Globalen Erwärmung nicht in eine zweite Venus verwandeln. Auch ist zu betrachten, dass die Globale Erwärmung vielfach auch Chancen bietet, da durch sie große Landflächen für Ackerbau nutzbar werden. Gerade in der Sibirischen Taiga oder der Antarktis lagern Unmengen an ungenutzten Ressourcen die nutzbar werden. Ebenso könnte eine Seeroute nördlich des amerikanischen Kontinents entsteht den Warenaustausch zwischen Ostasien und Europa massiv erleichtert. Verschwörung um die Globale Erwärmung Die Kontroverse um die Globale Erwärmung wird nicht zuletzt dadurch befeuert, dass unterschiedliche Interessengruppen jeweils Profit oder Nachteil aus den Konsequenzen ziehen, so existieren auch unterschiedliche Vorwürfe darüber ob bestimmte Interessengruppen mit illegitimen Mitteln ihre Interessen vertreten. Leugnung des anthropogenen Treibhauseffekts aus wirtschaftlichen Interessen Ein häufig vorgebrachter Vorwurf gegen die Kritiker der Theorie des anthropogenen Treibhauseffekt ist, dass sie von wirtschaftlichem Lobbyisten, insbesondere der Kohle- und Erdöl-Industrie, stark beeinflusst oder sogar finanziert werden. Durch das Streuen von Zweifeln und Ängsten würden diese Konzerne profitieren, da staatliche Regulierungsmaßnahmen gegen den übermäßigen Ausstoß von CO2 aufgeschoben werden bzw. gänzlich ausbleiben. Ein solches Vorgehen von Konzernen, um wissenschaftliche Ergebnisse im eigenen Interesse zu untergraben, sei nicht neu, und wäre bereits in anderen Industriezweigen bekannt, etwa der Tabakindustrie, welche durch Lobbyarbeit Zweifel an der Schädlichkeit des Rauchens zu fördern versuchte. Exxon Mobil Der Konzern ExxonMobil soll zwischen 1998 und 2005 etwa 16 Millionen US-Dollar in ein Netzwerk aus 46 scheinbar unabhängigen Organisationen investiert haben, welche den Klimawandel anzweifelten. Darunter sollen 1,6 Millionen an das neokonservative American Enterprise Institute geflossen sein, welches einen Preis von 10000 US-Dollar plus Spesen für die Widerlegung des UN-Klimaberichts ausschrieb http://www.20min.ch/news/kreuz_und_quer/story/28184204. Advancement of Sound Science Center The Advancement of Sound Science Center (TASSC) ist eine 1993 gegründete Lobby-Gruppe, welche sich ursprünglich vor allem damit beschäftigte die Auswirkungen des Passivrauchens auf die Gesundheit im Sinne der Tabakindustrie zu verharmlosen. Später kamen andere Bereiche, wie etwa Pestizide und Globale Erwärmung zu den Themengebieten von TASSC hinzu, wobei die Gruppe immer für eine Industriefreundliche "Sound Sciene" plädiert und andere Ansichten als "Junk Science" zu diskreditieren versucht. TASSC finanziert sich heute u.a. durch Spenden von Amoco, Chevron, ExxonMobil, General Motors und Occidental Petroleum. Fred Singer Ein bekannter Skeptiker des anthropogenen Treibhauseffekts ist der Atmosphärenphysiker Fred Singer, welcher 1990 das Science and Environmental Policy Project gegründet hat. Singer war aber auch als Berater für Exxon, Shell, Ford, Sunoco und Lockheed Martin tätig. Durch ein 8-seitiges der Presse zugespieltes Memo wurde bekannt, das er sich im April 1998 an einem Treffen des American Petroleum Institute beteiligt hat, in dem PR-Strategien ausgearbeitet wurden um den Klimawandel in Zweifel zu ziehen. http://www.newsweek.com/id/32482/page/3 Neben dem anthropogen verursachten Klimawandel bestreitet Singer auch die Wirkung von FCKW auf das Ozonloch und die Gefahren des Passivrauchens. Competitive Enterprise Institute Das Competitive Enterprise Institute ist ein US-libertärer non-profit Think Tank, welcher in den USA eine großangelegte Medienkampange unter dem Slogan "C02: They call it pollution. We call it life." finanzierte, welche gezielt auf emotionale Eindrücke ausgelegt wurde. Das CEI finanziert auch die "Cooler Heads Coalition", einen Zusammenschluss von Organisationen, die sich gegen die Theorie von der anthropogen verursachten Globalen Erwärmung aussprechen. Zu den Spendern, welche das Institut finanzieren, gehören u.a. auch ExxonMobil und Ford. Anthropogener Treibhauseffekt als Lüge Von vielen Verschwörungstheoretikern wird die Theorie des anthropogenen Treibhauseffekts bestritten und als Teil einer Verschwörung zu einer "Neuen Weltordnung" betrachtet. Verweise auf den Einfluss von Konzernen wie ExxonMobil werden als geringfügig betrachtet und sogar darauf verwiesen das die "Globale Elite" als Hintermänner der Erdöl-Konzerne von den Konsequenzen aus der Theorie des anthropogenen Treibhauseffekts profitieren würden. Vorwand für internationale Überwachungsinstitutionen Insbesondere Anhänger der "Neue Weltordnung"-Verschwörungstheorie sehen hinter dem anthropogenen Treibhauseffekt einen Vorwand der "Globalen Elite" um internationale Überwachungsinstitutionen zu schaffen. Diese würden unter dem Vorwand CO2-Emissionen zu kontrollieren in viele Bereiche des privaten Lebens eindringen und "Klima-Sünder" bestrafen. Vorwand für Bevölkerungskontrolle Da der steigende Bedarf an Energie durch das Bevölkerungswachstum bedingt ist, und ausreichende Energie nur durch fossile Brennstoffe zu Verfügung gestellt werden kann, ließe sich über die Ächtung von fossilen Brennstoffen auch ein Vorwand für Bevölkerungskontrolle und sogar Bevölkerungsreduktionen finden, welche ebenfalls vielfach Teil der "Neue Weltordnung"-Verschwörungstheorie sind. Kritiker verweisen hier wiederum darauf, dass der Energieverbrauch des menschlichen Körpers gering sei und sich bereits jetzt weitestgehend durch CO2-neutrale Agrarprodukte gedeckt werde, so dass eine Senkung der CO2-Emission viele lebensnotwendigen Güter nicht beeinflussen würde. Vorwand für internationale Steuern Der Emissionsrechtehandel wird vielfach als eine versteckte internationale Steuer betrachtet, welche über die CO2-Emittenten (also Energiekonzerne und Industrie) direkt an die Bevölkerung weitergegeben werde. Wohin die Gelder fließen sei darüber hinaus ungewiss. Gleichzeitig würde er Firmen dazu verleiten in Entwicklungsländer abzuwandern (Outsourcing), da diese Staaten günstiger Emissionsrechte vergeben könnten. siehe auch *Climategate *Junk Science *Peak Oil Weblinks *Telepolis: Die große Klimaverschwörung *Spiegel.de: Klimadebatte - Globale Erwärmung belegt und geleugnet *Psiram **Klimalüge **Frequenz-Erwärmung Kategorie:Geoengineering Category:Theorie Category:Umweltschutz Category:Wissenschaft Category:Krisenszenario